


Late Night Phone Calls

by asexualjuliet



Series: Ace of Spades [1]
Category: Foolish Hearts - Emma Mills
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Canon Gay Character, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gideon is asexual and you may fight me on that, Iris Huang is a Damn Good Friend, I’m the only one in this fandom but screw it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Gideon comes out.





	Late Night Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I’m definitely the only person in the fandom, but I’ll post this anyway because a. I actually like it and b. I’m a little ace gremlin who loves projecting my entire identity onto fictional characters. 
> 
> If anyone actually reads this, I hope you enjoy!

It’s eleven pm and two boys lie together on the couch. One’s sleeping, one’s wide awake, and the only reason Gideon’s awake is because he’s watching Spy Kids. 

He can’t actually see the TV after taking his contacts out, and he doesn’t know where his glasses went, but it’s fine because he’s almost memorized the movie anyway. 

Gideon’s familiar ringtone sounds, and he covers the speaker quickly before it can wake Noah up. The screen says _ Iris ~Yiwei~ Huang _, and Gideon makes his way outside. 

“Hello?” he whispers, closing the screen door behind him. 

“Hey, Gid,” Iris says quietly. 

“What’s up?” Gideon asks, sitting down on one of the red plastic chairs on the Edelmans’ patio. 

“I came out to my parents,” she says hesitantly. 

“Nice! What’d they say?” Gideon is proud as hell of her, and he wants to make that clear through pure enthusiasm. 

“They were fine with it, I guess,” Iris says, and Gideon can’t see her face, but she sounds almost disappointed. 

“You seem distressed,” he points out.

“I just...” Iris starts, “I don’t know how I wanted them to take it, I just...”

“Wanted them to validate you?” Gideon finishes. 

Iris’ only answer is “Yeah.”

“Iris, as long as you stay true to yourself, you’re gonna be fine. I mean—”

“Oh, shut up!” She cuts him off. “If another basic heterosexual is gonna lecture me on living my goddamn truth, I’m gonna frickin’ lose it.”

There’s a pause as Gideon feels the pit open in his stomach and his ears go red. 

“Gideon?” Iris asks, and Gideon’s going to cry if he doesn’t say something and so before he can stop himself, he blurts out—

“Please don’t call me that.”

“W—”

The white fairy lights on the fence are blurry and Gideon tries to focus in on them before he says what he want to say. 

“I’m not straight.”

He said it. Gideon doesn’t think he’s ever said it out loud before, and it makes him feel good before he remembers Iris is on the other end of the phone call. 

“Oh shit, Gid, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed—“ she starts, but Gideon replies. 

“It’s okay.”

He takes a deep breath. The metallic feeling is running up the back of his neck, and he’s terrified, but—

“I’m asexual.”

A pause. 

“I mean, if you were wondering.”

“Oh,” Iris says, and Gideon can’t decide if it’s a good “oh” or a bad “oh.”

“I—I still like girls, I don’t like boys,” he says, tripping over his words, “—And maybe you think that’s like, just that like, that I’m basically straight, but it’s—I don’t think it—I’m not.”

He said it. 

“No, Gid, not at all. You’re not straight, I just—I assumed, I’m sorry,” Iris says, and she sounds as genuine as Gideon has ever heard her. 

“You think I’m queer?” He asks in a small voice. 

“Hell yeah, dude!”

The tight feeling in Gideon’s chest is gone, and he can’t help but smile. 

“Thank you.”

“No prob.”

“I gotta sleep, so, uh, I’ll see ya.”

“Bye, Gideon. Love ya.” He can hear the smile in her voice. 

“Love ya too, princess,” he shoots back. 

“Screw you.”

“Bye, Iris.”

Gideon hits the red “end call” button and smiles despite himself. 

—

**Iris ~Yiwei~ Huang—> Gideon Prewitt**

_ 7:00am _

**iris.huang: **one JPG file

_[Image description: a purple screen that reads “Asexuals are real. Asexuals are valid. Asexuals are a part of the LGBT community”]_

**gideon.prewitt: **i would fucking die for you iris

**iris.huang: **love you too <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
